Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{2}{6}+18\dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {18} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {18} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=34 + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 34 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 34+\dfrac{5}{15}+\dfrac{3}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 34+\dfrac{8}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 34\dfrac{8}{15}$